


Ballet Practice

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Ballet, Bottom Luke, Cute, Daddy Kink, Eating out, LITERALLY, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Michael, blowjob, sucks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is practicing ballet when his boyfriend interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet Practice

Luke spun around the practice room, leaping through the air and landing perfectly with his leg in the air. His face was full of concentration as he moved like water, hitting every step flawlessly. 

Michael lingered at the door, watching the small, blond boy dance. He half smiled to himself, shoving his hands in his skinny jean pockets and sauntering closer to the boy in the pink dancer's wear. 

"Hi little one," Michael spoke softly. Luke was caught off guard, missing his step and falling on his bum. The pale skinned boy pouted childishly, as he often did around his older boyfriend, looking over at the intruder.

"You threw me off Mikey." Michael chuckled as he kneeled down in front of Luke, close enough to feel each other's breath. Luke stared into the emerald eyes with a glare. 

"I'm sorry princess." Michael extended a hand. Luke narrowed his bright blue irises but took the large hand, letting the boy with red hair pull him up and into his arms. 

Luke squeaked and gripped onto the cold leather of Michael's jacket, arching his back in a reflex to pull away. "You dance so beautiful little one," Michael murmured. His hands rubbed over Luke's hips slowly. The smaller boy blushed, looking up at Michael through his lashes coated with waterproof mascara. 

"Thank you, daddy." Michael smirked lightly and leaned in close to Luke, nose resting against the dancer's cheek and breathing in slowly. The older boy new what that word meant. Luke was entering his headspace. 

"Why don't you dance for me baby boy? Huh? Daddy would love to see his little baby dance for him." Luke giggled at Michael's words, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's warm cheek before pulling away and swaying his hips as he walked over to the stereo.

Luke switched the CD's. Music started playing, different than before. Slow still, but not in a classy way. Definitely not. 

Michael pulled a chair into the middle of the room. His eyes did not break away from Luke's body once as the small boy smiled and began to twirl. 

He danced around Michael's chair, giggling softly to himself. Luke decided tonight was a good night to tease his daddy, since he always got a good fucking out of it. That sounded lovely. 

Luke stopped twirling when he got in front of Michael, instead just swaying his hips and moving his arms around delicately. He stepped closer to the punk boy, getting in between his spread legs. Luke giggled to himself as he turned around and swayed his hips against Michael. 

The older boy groaned softly and grabbed Luke's ass to squeeze it gently. "Tease." Luke smiled widely and stepped away to leap across the room before spinning back and leaping again, landing with his leg up and parallel to the other, nose against Michael's and hands resting on his boyfriend's thighs. 

Luke set his foot down and plopped himself down on Michael's lap. "Was that good daddy? Was I good for you?" Luke asked softly with wide Bambi eyes. Michael smiled and kissed the boy's button nose. 

"You were amazing. Gonna give you a good reward tonight. Get on the floor hands and knees princess. Face the mirror for me please." Luke nodded and did as told, biting his lip. 

"Like this daddy?" Luke asked. Michael nodded and smiled at Luke through the mirror. 

"Perfect little baby. Absolutely perfect." Michael knelt down on the ground, grabbing the elastic of Luke's yoga pants, pulling them and his panties only far enough down to expose the boy's pale bum. 

Luke whimpered softly. "Pwease dada," Luke mumbled. He always slipped farther into his headspace as he got more turned on. 

Michael grinned and delved in, thrusting his tongue immediately into Luke's hole. Like shrieked and moaned loudly, back arching. 

Michael licked around Luke's rim, sucking on the skin. His hands squeezed and spanked Luke's perky bum, every hit making the small boy moan in pleasure. Michael added two fingers at once, Luke screaming out and cumming too soon into his panties. 

Michael chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, putting Luke's bottoms over his ass before slapping it lightly, Luke whimpering at be contact.

"Silly baby, daddy makes you feel that good?" Luke pouted lightly and turned around, cuddling into Michael's chest.

"Yeah dada, feel so good. Help you pwease?" Luke spoke with wide, pleading eyes. Michael ran his fingers through Luke's hair once before kissing him softly.

"I already know your body is beautiful, show me what your mouth can do." Luke smiled and squealed, pushing Michael down and immediately undoing his jeans. He pulled Michael's cock out, wasting no time in sucking it into his mouth.

Luke bobbed his head, tongue licking around the large dick. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, Michael moaning and tangling his fingers in Luke's hair. 

It didn't take long for Michael to cum down Luke's throat, the small boy swallowing every last drop. He pulled off and wiped his lips, smiling. "I love you so much Mikey." Michael grinned and pulled Luke in for a tight hug. 

"I love you so much Lukeybear."


End file.
